I Said What I Said
by Monachopsis9
Summary: The Royal Romance. A slow-burn Drake/MC fic, starting with the first Choices chapter and ending with the last. Canon-compliant to start, but original content later. Original story and dialogue belong to Pixelberry.
1. The Bachelor

"It's half an hour until closing!" Alessa shot back at the bar manager. "You're telling me we have to take care of a bachelor party." She crossed her arms. "Last time I stayed late, you didn't even pay me overtime."

The manager sneered. "And if you don't get in here and do your job, I'll dock your pay." He nodded in finality before turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. Alessa picked up a rotten head of lettuce from the top of the trash she and Daniel had brought out and threw it at the door. The lettuce hit where her manager's head would have been with a loud thunk, stuck to the door for a few seconds, and then fell to the ground.

"You need therapy," Daniel said with a smile.

She scowled. "I need a new job." She had been working at Schiavetti's for years, tirelessly taking on more and more of the workload as time passed. She had to quit her second and third job to accommodate. The payoff used to be worth it. She would work herself sick and when the time was right, she would use her saved-up days off to go on her very own adventures. Now there weren't enough people working there to give her the time she needed and she was barely making ends meet. She eyed the back door to the building and found herself weary.

How much trouble would it possibly be to quit right then and there?

When she looked back at Daniel, her heart dropped into her stomach. He shifted from foot to foot, refusing to meet her eyes. They had worked together long enough for her to know when he was about to ask her a favor. It looked like tonight wouldn't be the night after all.

"Get it over with," she said as placidly as she could manage. He looked at her with a pitiful puppy-dog look. She wasn't impressed.

"I'm going to propose to Emma tonight."

"You better," she said.

His smiled and clapped his hands together. "Thank you, Alessa. I owe you one."

She scrunched her face. "No thanks. The tips tonight will be enough." She tried to convince herself that it would be that simple as she walked up the stairs to the back door. She kicked the remains of the lettuce back toward the dumpsters before walking through the door. She stopped in the crossroads of the hallways that met where they lead to the dining room one way and the office the other. Her manager stood in the doorway to the office, hissing thinly veiled threats at her as she straightened both her attire and her hair.

She put on her brightest smile as she gave her boss a thumbs up only to give him both middle fingers when he turned around. One of the customers happened to walk by the dining room entrance and caught her mid-finger. He chuckled as she splayed her fingers into a wave and made her way over.

* * *

"Hello. Sorry for the wait."

He shook his head and covered his mouth. "It's fine. I think we've all given our bosses a similar and deserving salute at some point in our lives."

"I don't know what you mean," she said, feigning ignorance and busying herself by grabbing menus from behind the bar.

"Uh-huh."

Two gentlemen who were far more dressed-up than the first walked into the bar to join him.

"Your best table!" one said, splaying his arms like he was used to demanding attention and being served. She rose an eyebrow and laughed. Where did he think he was? She darted her eyes over the identical seating areas and then looked back to him. His expression did not change.

"Oh—"

"Forget the table," the first man said and plucked the menus from her fingers before she could react. "Just bring us whiskey. Lots of whiskey." He grabbed his friends by the shoulders and lead them over to a large wrap-around booth.

Alessa rolled her eyes as she plucked three glasses from the rack with one hand and a bottle of cheap whiskey with the other. She sidled over to their booth and set everything down in the middle. They were big boys. They could handle pouring their own drinks.

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Alessa and I'll be taking care of you this evening."

The third man with high school-worthy hair and a baby-face reached over to shake her hand. She grinned awkwardly and complied before taking out her notebook. "My name is Maxwell. This is Tariq, and this is Drake." Tariq nodded to her but Drake was too busy diving into the liquor.

"What can I get for you?"

"Steaks for the table!" Maxwell cried extravagantly. It was even louder with no one else in the bar to drown him out. This started the usual argument and Alessa tuned them out as they bickered over food and drink choices. She waited and answered any questions with a sweetened but robotic aptitude that came from repetition. Finally Drake brought his heavy glass down on the table harder than necessary. Everyone grew quiet.

"The whiskey is fine. We'll also take four deluxe burgers," he said and started to refill his glass.

She raised a brow. "Four, huh? Buying me dinner already? You shouldn't have." Drake's grip on the bottle slipped and he over-poured, whiskey running down his glass and over the table. She bit her lip and brought the notebook up to hide her smile as she wrote down their order. She couldn't help herself. The man looked so much like her usual mistakes that the sarcastic banter came unbidden and without effort. He did blush redder than the others though.

Someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. She dropped her arms in irritation, fully expecting her manager to have something to say, but was surprised to see a handsome stranger had snuck up on her.

"I think that fourth order was for me, actually." The man stood at least half a foot taller than her and she looked up to see dark coiffed hair and a bright smile that looked straight out of a magazine. He stood with his hands behind his back, perfectly cool and collected, exuding a comfortable confidence that would have made him stand out if the place had been packed.

From his perfectly tailored clothing to his easygoing attitude, she had the usual alarm bells ringing in her head that told her he would be a great tipper. But his attire and politeness didn't scream of pomp, and he smelled lovely and looked even better. Other parts of her were ringing louder than her need for money. Alessa caught her breath and let her surprise burst forth into a genuine smile.

"Good evening."

"Luca," he said, offering his name and bowed every so slightly toward her. "Sorry I'm late. Thank you for your patience, Miss…"

"This is Alessa!" Maxwell called from behind her. Luca smiled at his friend and then returned his attention to her.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, Alessa."

"Nice to meet you," she said, biting back another grin as she made way for him to sit and walked back to the kitchen for their order. It was going to be a long, interesting night.

* * *

When she wasn't serving the bachelor party, she was tending to the rest of the bar, cleaning up so she wouldn't have to stay even later when they actually decided to leave. If she was being honest, the ordeal hadn't been half as bad as expected. After the first hour, her manager left. After she was sure he was gone, she took a shot of whiskey at the party's insistence. The rest of the time consisted of giving them a good-natured hard time and listening to their drunken rambling. They devoured their food and went through a bottle and a half of whiskey before she felt another tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Luca.

"We're getting ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you, but mostly I wanted to apologize. We kept you late and my friends can be...demanding."

She waved him off. "Nothing I can't handle." And it was the truth. She would take stubborn and rowdy over piss-ass drunk and grabby any day.

"Yes, I got the feeling you know how to take care of yourself." He took a deep but stifled breath before pressing his lips together in thought. "Perhaps if you don't have any other plans tonight, I could make it up to you by buying you a drink. We're about to go to a club."

Parts of her were ringing again, and her thirst for activity spiked a rush of adrenaline that made her heart race. On the one hand, she wasn't a fan of any of the nearby clubs. On the other hand, she was dying to blow off some steam. Not to mention Luca was devilishly handsome and she would be wired and unable to sleep if she decided to go home instead. She ran a cloth over the bar and lowered her eyes.

"What club?" she asked. "They're a bit hit or miss out here unless you're willing to take a long drive. And anywhere worth going has a list and a line half a mile long. I know it's shocking, but I'm not exactly a VIP or anything."

"Heh. Well." His eyebrows knitted. "We didn't have a particular place is mind. We're not exactly from around here."

"No kidding," she said playfully. His smile reappeared.

"That obvious?"

She shrugged and focused on drying the glass in her hand. His companions could have been from anywhere and blended seamlessly into the New York melting pot. Luca seemed almost other-worldly to her. Genuine and timeless in a way she hadn't experienced before. She wanted to learn more about him like she hadn't with anyone in a very long time.

"How about...you forget the club. You can go to a club anywhere in the world. Same thing, different scene. Overrated music played so loud that it's just noise. Carrying drinks around with your hand planted firmly over them." She shrugged. "How does a secret cove by the beach sound to you?"

"That actually sounds perfect. To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of the usual bachelor party antics."

Her heart skipped and her temperature spiked, but she managed to nod without looking too eager. "I'll meet you out front after I close up."

He did one of those almost-bows again before leaving her to gather his friends.

* * *

A pair of jeans, a red tank top, and a black motorcycle jacket later, Alessa was ready to go. She came around the building from the back, just following the noise of the rowdy men up front. They turned around when they heard her coming, all looking welcome except for Drake who was looking at his watch in irritation. His arm and his face dropped when he spotted her.

"Wow," he said.

She smirked. "Wow?"

"I—" Disinterest replaced surprise in a flash, his features immediately collected. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"That uniform wasn't doing you any justice," Tariq commented.

"Gee, thanks boys," she said, pulling her jacket closer around her as she began to regret her decision.

"The waitress is hot." Maxwell grinned, not holding his whiskey well. She rolled her eyes. She had assessed him earlier. Inappropriate, but harmless.

Luca cleared his throat. "Her name is Alessa, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that." A reverberation of a mumbled "sorry" passed over them and she couldn't help but be amused at their shame.

"Alessa appreciates the apology," she said. Luca laughed.

"So she's our tour guide now?" Drake asked, tone defensive.

"Don't sound so excited," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

"Alessa was kind enough to agree to show us around," Luca said. He looked pointedly at Drake. "So, play nice."

"I will if she will," he said, folding his arms.

"I'm always nice," she said, and started walking down the street toward the hustle and bustle of cars and people. "Keep up! Wouldn't want to lose you in a crowd!" Maxwell's high laugh rang out as they jogged to catch up to her.

* * *

A couple of blocks and a limo ride later, they reached Alessa's secret cove. Maxwell, Drake, and Tariq immediately took off down to the beach while Luca stayed by Alessa's side. She took in the sight of it as she always did. The cove was washed in the glow of the moon, unhindered by any clouds. She could hear the water lapping lazy and heavy onto the shore. It was the perfect night to enjoy her spot, and though apprehensive at bringing anyone there for the first time, it also felt right. They were only visiting. It wasn't like they could sully it for her.

"Skinny dipping!" Maxwell sang from down by the water.

"Keep your pants on, Maxwell!" Drake and Tariq yelled in unison. Alessa couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Attitudes and conversations had eased on the way over and now she felt she was seeing the group for the first time. At the bar they had been all male display for their bachelor party, but now it was a group of friends spending time together.

"Thank you for bringing us here," Luca said, breaking the silence. "I can't tell the guys are enjoying themselves already."

She eyed him. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I bet you're used to putting everyone else first."

He blinked hard before facing her. "And why would you say that?"

"Just good at reading people, I guess. Now, be honest. Do you like it here?"

"I love it." His features weren't exactly readable, but she could tell he was drinking in the sight of the cove in front of them. He looked at it with careful study, so much so that she would bet he would remember every detail if he wanted.

"It's my secret spot, so I'm really trusting you here. I've never taken anyone else." She hadn't even told anyone of this place, but she kept that to herself.

"I'll do my best to be worthy of that trust."

"What an answer," she said, shaking her head. She didn't quite know what to make of him.

"There's just one problem," he said. She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "How am I supposed to buy you that drink?"

She had forgotten about the offer altogether. She shrugged. "You seem like a smart guy. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Fair enough." He released his hands from behind his back and looked around a little more fervently than before. "So what should we do?"

"Well—" She bit her lip and looked him over, his clothing giving her pause. He watched her assessment, his cheeks turning noticeably pink in the moonlight.

"What is it?"

"My favorite spot out here is on top of that cliff." She gave him a moment to see where she was pointing. "Will you join me?"

"All the way up there?" he asked, craning his neck. She had already started backing toward the cliff-face.

"Unless you don't want to risk your fancy clothes getting dirty." She peeled her jacket off and tossed it onto the sand. "I gotta tell you though. You'll be missing out if you don't come."

Luca took a deep breath and started toward her as he removed his own jacket. She broke out in a huge grin, a familiar thrill running through her. She called threw herself onto the cliff-face and called back to him to keep up with her. Having done the climb countless times before, she scaled it easily and was over the lip and sitting on the edge before she knew it. To her glee, Luca had followed closely on her heels, arm muscles straining as he came into view. She offered her hand and he took it gratefully before climbing over and falling down next to her.

"I'm impressed," she said.

"Thanks," he said, out of breath and almost bashful.

When he sat up, she stretched a hand out to the view. "So, what do you think?"

He looked out at the moonlight dancing on the waves below and then up at the brilliant star-ridden sky.

"Definitely worth the climb." Pride filled her. "You've made this night quite the adventure."

"You mean, this isn't how you envisioned your night going?"

He shook his head. "You're really something else."

"So I've been told. But for you, I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Believe me, it is. Spending time with you has been the most fun I've had this entire vacation."

She pouted. "Have you not been enjoying yourself? New York isn't for everyone, I know."

"No, New York is great. Everything has been wonderful. It's just that there was one thing I really wanted to do while I was here." He paused. "It sounds selfish and silly now that I've said it out loud."

"Doubtful." She jostled her shoulder into his a little. "What is it?"

"I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. It wasn't in the guys' plan, so we never got around to it. It's my last day here, so I'm a little disappointed."

She appraised him a moment before frowning down at the other men, now sitting around a bonfire that Drake had built.

"I shouldn't be so ungrateful," Luca said. "It was thoughtful of them to throw me a bachelor party."

She straightened. "It's your bachelor party?" He nodded and she internally groaned as she unconsciously shifted her body away from his. "Congratulations." She couldn't help but think that she was veering toward new and horrible mistakes.

That's when he decided to explain—how he didn't know who his bride-to-be was yet because he was the Crown Prince of Cordonia. Her mind and her stomach turned and turned. She stayed quiet for a few minutes after his explanation and he thankfully let her process everything. She felt his patient, waiting eyes on her. What would a normal person say under such circumstances?

She leaned back onto her hands and looked at him. "This isn't some crazy story to try get into my pants, is it?"

He practically choked. "No! No, of course not!" He only relaxed when she started to laugh. "I know it seems like a stretch, but it's all true."

She reached a leg over and nudged his foot with hers. "This doesn't change anything. I don't care what your title is. I'm good at reading people, remember? You're still the same guy I met earlier this evening. Caring. Thoughtful." His eyes softened. "I've seen a lot of people come and go at Schiavetti's, but I've never seen any guy at his own bachelor party be concerned about whether the waitress was having a good night."

He beamed at her, his eyes really lighting up for the first time that night. "You don't know how rare it is to hear someone say that. You're the first one, in fact. The more I talk to you, the more I like you, Alessa."

She met his smile head-on.

"It's strange," he said. "I've known my whole life that I have to take up the duties of the monarchy. I've always wondered how that's shaped me, who I might've been without the crown." He frowned for an instant before meeting her eyes. "You could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Alessa?"

She kept his gaze and held her breath. A simple question that most would have even several answers to, took her completely off guard. Her mind went blank. When you were a waitress in New York, for some reason people assumed that was the end for you. She took a ragged breath.

"I'd never thought of a particular thing I wanted to be." She furrowed her brows and scrunched her nose. "I just want to live. I want to say yes at every opportunity. I don't want to miss out. I want to experience all I can and go into each day happy. Make life an adventure." She rubbed her hands together. "I just want it all to mean something more."

"That's beautiful, Alessa."

She smiled a thanks, but looked away. Secrets, confessions, her name constantly on Luca's tongue. It was all making her heady. She breathed in the cool air as deeply as she could. The sounds of splashing and raised voices reached them.

"Sounds like they're having fun," she said.

"Good, I'm happy for them. They deserve to have fun before we head back to Cordonia and the social season starts." He said it with a kind of pained , he was definitely putting their feelings before his again. She tilted her head at him.

"It's not tomorrow yet."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well," she said, standing and offering her hand, "I trusted you tonight. Will you return the favor?"

He smirked as he took her hand and stood beside her. They laced their fingers together. "I do owe you, after all."

"That's what I like to hear." She started leading him away from the cliff edge.

* * *

Luca followed Alessa onto a boardwalk that lead to the docks as the limo pulled away. She didn't stop until she was leaning over the railing. She stared out into the fog.

"And now we wait," she said.

"For?"

"A magical boat I've summoned just for you." She wiggled her fingers and he chuckled.

"Not a bad view."

"It's not climbing a cliff and reveling in a secret cove, but it'll do." She glanced at her phone and prayed the favors she called in worked out.

Luca leaned back against the railing next to her, looking outwardly uncomfortable for the first time that night. She stepped closer to him.

"Hey, no need to be nervous. I'm not planning to murder you and dump your body into the lake."

He gave a surprised laugh. "That's...not what I'm nervous about. Believe me." He looked down at her shyly.

Her stomach did a not-so-unpleasant flip. "Luca."

The blast of a horn made them both jump and then laugh at each other. The large tour boat pushed through the fog and worked slowly toward the dock.

"There's our ride."

* * *

The boat churned quietly across the water, the sounds of traffic growing dim as they went.

"I'm surprised you pulled this off," Luca said, finally breaking the silence. By now it was quite obvious where they were headed.

"Me? I thought this was you? Who's driving this boat?"

"No one's driving?" Luca asked, alarm clear in his voice.

"Just kidding." He put a hand to his heart. "I bring any extra food with me from the bar after my shifts. Sometimes I'll find someone homeless, but a few times I made it down here and made some very hungry people working late very happy. Better than letting my manager throw it in the dumpster. And now I get free boat rides whenever I want."

"Even at midnight."

"Exactly."

She sat on top of the plastic seating, leaning back against the railing with her feet on the seats. Luca put his hands on the railing, peering into the darkness.

"...why? Alessa, why are you doing this for me?" He looked desperate and confused. Her heart clenched hard in her chest.

"I'm doing this because it seemed like you needed it, and I can't imagine you not deserving it."

"That's...so kind of you. No one's ever done anything like this before."

Her chest ached now. "Come on, really?" Looking at him, with sweetness and goodness seeming to come out of his every pore, she refused to believe that all of Cordonia wasn't begging to make him happy.

"I mean, sure, being royalty means I have people at my beck and call. But no one's ever seen me as just me. No one's ever listened to me the way you do." He moved to stand in front of her, her seating arrangement placing them both at face level. A scant grin spread over his lips. "No one's ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true."

"You mean the crack team at the bachelor party couldn't pull this off?" she asked, feeling smug.

"Heh, they try. They've got nothing on you, though."

"You sure do know how to tell a girl what she likes to hear." They smiled at each other, eyes searching, faces close.

The boat began to slow and the fog parted. They had been so distracted with each other that they hadn't noticed the approach to their destination. The Statue of Liberty loomed over them and they fell into an easy quiet, taking in the sight. Alessa had never been this close, never thought about coming out there specifically, but it didn't seem worth mentioning. Tonight was about Luca.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"Magnificent. I've heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. Whether it's in ink splatters on a canvas or on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you."

"And?"

"And right now, looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible." He reached out and took her hand. "Thank you for this moment, Alessa. This feeling...this means more to me than you could ever know."

"Luca…" Her eyes misted and she quickly tried to blink it away.

"I want you to know that I admire you. Your adventurous spirit. The way you follow your heart."

"You can live that way too." She tried to make it sound insistent and encouraging, but it fell flat. She felt like she was failing.

"If only. My whole life I've prepared myself to do what's best for Cordonia."

"Well, we're not in Cordonia right now." She tugged on his hand and wrapped the other around the back of his neck as she leaned in. She planted her lips softly onto his and after a moment's surprise, he responded. He drew close, wrapped his arms around her waist, and matched the movement of her lips against his. They pulled away slowly and he brought his forehead down to hers.

"You're full of surprises," he said, breathless.

"I try." Her usual playfulness was overcome by the moment and her tone betrayed her own breathless reaction.

"I'm glad to have met you, Alessa. I'll never forget this night."

She ran her fingers slowly over his shoulders, trying to preserve the memory. "Me neither."

A minute later they were interrupted by a mixture of catcalls and wolf-whistles. Without taking their hands from each other, they turned to see Luca's friends lining the dock, waiting for them to return. They had lost time, reveling in each other. Alessa's chest felt heavy. She felt like she was sinking.

"Come on, Romeo," Drake called. "Limo's waiting."

Luca sighed. "This is where we part ways."

Alessa pressed her eyes shut. This was supposed to be a fun night out like all the rest. An opportunity to have small adventure in-between all of the mundane tasks done just to get to the next breath. Her get-togethers were light and carefree, tourists and people against roots, without baggage or attachment. This was different. She felt sick, but what more could she do?

She coaxed his shirt into her fists and squeezed. "Do me a favor?"

"Of course," he said. "Anything."

She smiled deviously. "Dangerous words, Luca."

He didn't take the bait, only returning his forehead to hers and looking into her eyes. "Name it."

"Do something for yourself every once in awhile so I don't have to worry about you."

He kissed her this time, taking her face in his hands and pulling her to him. Quick, deep, and indulgent. "I promise."

Maxwell began wolf-whistling again and Luca released her, giving her one last long look before returning to his friends. She couldn't move and she wrung the railing bars until her skin burned. They all called out a goodnight to her except for Drake, who waved halfheartedly.

She couldn't help but call out one last, "Don't miss me too much, grumpy!"

* * *

Drake stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. Luca took him by the shoulder and waved to her before they disappeared.

She woke up the next morning groggy, having tossed and turned most of the night. The supposed picture of her heart's desire was pinned above her head in the image of a rock concert. Her version of a vision board was to put her next big adventure in a place that she would wake up to. She would replace it when she accomplished her goal and put the next one up immediately. The sight usually kickstarted her adrenaline every morning and made the long day ahead seem worth everything she would be facing.

She stared at it, waiting for that spark in her chest to ignite. She stared until her vision grew blurry, the spark coming in the form of dread instead. She sat up and looked around her tiny apartment. She noted all of the pictures of aspirations and adventures previously checked off of her endless list. No photographs of actual people could be found. The phone beside her was switched off, as per usual. Why bother keeping it on when you could count the number of contacts you had on one hand?

She felt hollow and angry. She thrashed at the picture above her head until it gave with a satisfying rip and she continued to mangle the pieces between her hands until she couldn't see through her tears anymore.

* * *

She worked at the lock to the bar, head pounding from her little breakdown. There was a trick to the lock, a series of pushes, pulls, and twists that required more than her non-attentive fumbling. Her mind was miles and miles away, on a sweet, complicated man heading back to his home in Cordonia.

"Alessa!"

It took a minute to realize that someone had been calling her name. She turned around to see Maxwell trying to cross the street and almost getting hit by several cars. His smile never faded.

"Maxwell?"

"You remembered!" He cheered as he caught up with her. "Thank God I caught you. We're heading back to Cordonia so Luca can find someone to marry and all that jazz. But," he splayed his hands, "I wanted to officially extend to you an invitation to join us for the festivities in Cordonia."

"...me?"

"Yeah, of course! You wouldn't usually be allowed to join, but I want to sponsor you."

Her head spun. "What?"

Maxwell began to explain the eccentricities of sponsorship and why they would be allowed to take her on. She nodded as he rambled, trying to keep up with how fast he was speaking.

"We can sponsor any girl of our choosing, and you're my pick!" He looked congratulatory, but Alessa remained confused. It was crazy enough to meet and spend time with royalty the night before, but being sought out to be a suitor was another matter entirely.

"Why?" she asked.

Maxwell placed his hands on her shoulders. "Because I've never seen Luca as happy as he was with you last night. Not ever. I don't want him to lose that." She blushed crimson and put a hand on the door to steady herself. "The only problem is we have to leave in an hour."

"This is crazy," she replied on instinct. "I'm not exactly queen material, Maxwell."

"Well, the competition starts tonight. You would be up against beautiful noble ladies and you would have to prove to the council that you can rule Cordonia alongside Luca." He shrugged. "I think you've got what it takes. You're bold, witty, and charming."

"...thanks Maxwell."

"My pleasure! Listen, there's a masquerade tonight. After that you'll get to go yachting in the Mediterranean, skiing in the Alps, dancing in the Royal Palace…" He rubbed his hands together and smiled, his excitement catching. Alessa's heart thundered.

"Or, y'know, you could stay here with your asshole boss who treats you like garbage." He nodded toward the vehicle that just pulled up with her boss inside of it. "Sounds like lots of fun."

She glared at him and he chuckled. She was drowning in the temptation of everything he was feeding to her. There was no chance of her becoming the Queen of Cordonia, she had no illusions about that, but would it hurt to venture there? She had the opportunity to experience everything she wanted and more all within a short time frame. Selfish. But then she thought about the misery Luca was in, the promise he left her with, the smile she was able to give him. Even if she couldn't be his queen, maybe she could help him.

Her boss slid out of his car with a scowl. She untied her apron and threw both that and the keys to the bar at him. He scrambled to catch them, yelling out in affront.

"I quit!"

"Yes!" Maxwell pumped his arm before lending it out to her. "Let's go pack your bags. It's adventure time, Alessa!"


	2. Of Masks and Men

The flight to Cordonia was the longest Alessa had ever taken in her life. Her excitement buzzed on for a few hours, fueled by Maxwell's presence and his unending exuberance for every topic. The rest of the ride left her anxious with anticipation, letting slivers of doubt settle in. Was she doing the right thing by following Luca to Cordonia? Maxwell had sworn up and down that her presence would be well-met, but he had lured her with promises of adventure after every reassurance. She didn't want to insert herself into nobility, and she didn't want to make a ruthless jump at a crown she had only heard about the night before. Alessa wanted to be with these people for a time, experience all that Cordonia had to offer, and help a genuine man find some kind of happiness.

Upon reaching their destination, time blurred in front of her. She grew practically mute at the sight of Cordonia with its impossibly blue coastlines, and signs of life scattered across the expanse in the gleaming white of its buildings. Then there was the royal palace. Alessa had just come from New York City with all of its enormity, but the palace was something else entirely. For once, she felt tiny and fell quiet in its shadow. The doors were thrown open to the warm sunshine, and the curtains in the countless windows were pulled back to meet the day. Despite this, the quiet and the dark beyond those windows screamed secrets down to her. She shivered as she trailed behind Maxwell.

Just one trip through the endless corridors and she knew that getting lost was somewhere in her near future. Maxwell pointed, recited names left and right, introduced her to everyone he could put a name to, until at long last they ended up in her room. She strode through and turned on him as he latched the door.

"Maxwell." Alessa waited until she had his attention and then mimicked her head exploding.

He laughed. "It's a lot to take in, I know. What did you think of Bertrand?"

"I kind-of wanted to set 'his grace' on fire," she said as she swung around, only just noticing the vastness of her room. The high ceilings did nothing to assuage her feelings of something pressing in around her.

"Yeah, he can have that effect on people. But he's not as bad as he seems."

Alessa stayed quiet as she took in everything. The paintings on the walls looked straight out of a museum, the walls were intricately carved, the decor looked more expensive than a year's worth of her rent in New York, and the bed…

She walked over and slipped her shoes off. "Anything stopping me from jumping on this ocean-sized marshmallow over here?" she asked.

Maxwell snorted. "Only your dignity."

She pointed at him and leaped onto the bed. "Completely overrated, my friend." Too soft to spring, she jumped twice and then flopped back onto the mattress. "The ceilings are even decorated. Of course they are." Everything was a bit too ostentatious for her taste, but she couldn't argue with a bed that wouldn't have her waking up with a stiff neck.

"I'll leave you to your marshmallow. You should probably rest up before your big debut tonight."

Alessa sprang up, tufts of hair flying into her face. "My what?"

* * *

"Lady Alessa Telani of House Beaumont."

Alessa gaped at the flurry of motion going on in the ballroom when she entered. People danced along a stretch of polished floor, while others crowded around the food and champagne. Ladies flitted from one group to another, the endless colors of high-end garments and ornate masks creating a blur of vision and sound. Instrumental music floated over the din, making Alessa feel like she had stepped into another world entirely. She attempted to wipe her sweaty palms against her red dress before securing her mask a little tighter.

"Doing okay?" Maxwell asked from her side.

"Your brother hates me, I walked in on one of the other suitors while she was changing, Luca has no idea I stalked him halfway across the world, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"So…"

Alessa relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. "So, let's do this."

"That's the spirit! Go get 'em, Alessa." Maxwell literally pushed her in the direction of a group of ladies off to the side. She suppressed a yelp as she stumbled and then regained her footing just in time for Hana to turn around.

Alessa was good with people, but had never mastered the art of "girl-talk." It was awkward to attempt, and she tried to mirror the graceful mannerisms she caught along the way. All of the women there looked like they had walked straight out of a magazine, but Alessa reminded herself she too was dressed to the nines and wearing a mask to hide some of her discomfort. The conversation with the ladies was cut short when Hana excused herself. The other ladies gave her a polite smile that did not reach their eyes before reconvening with each other.

She let her eyes trail over the room, wondering what to do next while keeping an eye out for Maxwell or Luca. To her surprise, she spotted Drake near the corner of the room standing off by himself. He was dressed in jeans and a button-up shirt. The outfit was in such stark contrast to the rest of the ballroom that she couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself. How had she not spotted him before? He sipped slowly from his champagne glass before frowning down at it as if he didn't approve of the contents. She shook her head and approached him.

As if sensing she was there, he nodded and gave a stiff bow in her general direction. He didn't so much as look at her.

"Good evening, my lady."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. The phrase sounded forced and foreign coming from him.

"Good evening to you too, grumpy." Drake's eyes met hers then, fully at attention. "So, you do have manners." She smiled triumphantly.

His eyes dragged over her. "Alessa?"

"Didn't recognize me?"

He shook his head and swallowed hard. "You look…"

"Wow?"

He rolled his eyes, and she laughed again. "I was caught off guard. You clean up well."

"Manners and a compliment?"

"Who—" He fumbled and switched out his empty glass for a full one behind him on the table. "Who said I was complimenting you?" She rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Besides, you should be careful about letting compliments go to your head. Looking the part isn't an _in_ here, you know?"

"I'm well aware," she said. "I'm not just a waitress you know? I'm a full-blown human being with wits and all."

"Fancy that." He tilted his head back and emptied the last of his champagne. He looked down into the glass with that frown again, wheels churning, before looking back up in the direction of the dancers. "Why are you even here?"

"Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me as one of Luca's suitors."

His mirthful laugh was immediate. Alessa strained not to scowl at him. "From waitress to suitor in less than twenty-four hours, and you think you're ready for this?" His smile wasn't cruel, but it was dubious. Jaded. "Do you know what these people are like?"

She put her hands behind her back and feigned patience, batting her eyes a little in spite. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

His smile dropped, a flicker of something she couldn't pinpoint in his eyes before he grew stern again. "If you're not careful, they're going to eat you alive."

She dropped her aggressive posturing at the sincerity in his voice. Even though she couldn't get a good read on him, she was starting to see that his abrasiveness came from a place of good intentions. She pinched her lips together as they stared each other down a few beats. She decided to give in, letting her eyes wander elsewhere and shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe they should be afraid of me." She drifted back into her casual playfulness, but set her shoulders and lifted her chin. Drake actually smirked.

"Cocky. Maybe you'll survive."

"Maybe I'll do better than survive."

He gave out a huff. "I've seen girls like you come and go in this situation. It's a mess for everyone involved."

She stepped out in front of him and gave him a sharp look. "You haven't ever met a girl like me. I guarantee it."

He stared down at her for a moment before purposefully looking over her head. "We'll see."

She sighed and looked away from him, turning her attention to the dancers. "Charming as ever."

"Compared to this lot," he motioned to the rest of the room with his now empty glass, "I'm your best friend."

"Now, that's just terrifying." She raised her own glass and tilted it toward him. "Don't worry, grumpy. I don't trust anyone." She began walking away.

"First smart thing you've said all night!" he called after her. She rolled her eyes only to be taken by the arm by a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair and a shimmering black gown.

* * *

 _Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis._

She chanted the name over and over in her head as she waited in line to dance with Luca. The notion of kissing the King's shoe didn't slide past her at all, but she played innocent to make the woman believe she had fallen for it. Truth was, she had grown up with so many Olivia's throughout her life she could spot them a mile away. The woman brought nothing new to the table, but she knew better than to underestimate her. She knew how to handle the Olivia's of life. Instead of getting petty, she thanked her for her brilliant advice and went on her way.

Maxwell looked her over hesitantly. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect." She finally tore her eyes away from the red-haired beauty to focus back on the dwindling line in front of her. "Just making sure I commit someone to memory. She made a real impact."

"Olivia?" He cleared his throat. "Yeah, she is something."

Alessa barked out a laugh that she quickly stifled. "She's going to make this trip interesting, and that's all I have to say about that right now."

"Right. Best to stay dignified." Maxwell pulled at his shirt and stood a little straighter. Alessa shook her head a little before peering over at Luca.

He swung his partner around with grace, but his face was a plateau of emotion. He smiled kindly in all of the right places, keeping engaged in conversation, and looking nothing short of a perfect gentleman. There was none of the vulnerability that she had seen back in New York. He hadn't been kidding when he said he had a role to play.

In one fluid motion, the lady was released from his hold and the next was taken into his arms, leaving Alessa next in line. A pang suddenly ran through her, and her palms began to sweat. She looked around for a moment to see if anyone was paying attention and then gave Maxwell a small shove. He stumbled a little and then gaped at her when he regained his composure.

"What was that for?"

"For not asking me if I knew the steps to this dance." She said it with a smile, her teeth gnashed together.

Maxwell paled as he looked from her to the dance floor and then back again. She took a deep breath and then sidled closer to him, speaking under her breath. "Just run me through it, word for word. You're lucky I'm good at improvising."

They ran through it quickly, up to the moment she was literally pushed into Luca's arms. She glared back at Maxwell before transforming her face into a smile befitting a lady. It melted into something genuine as Luca appraised her with confusion and curiosity.

Alessa leaned in close. "I hate to ask a favor of you already, Prince Luca, but will you perhaps forgive me if I end up stepping on your foot? I'm new at this." She grinned as he let out a genuine laugh.

"Just follow my lead. But if you end up stepping on my foot, I'll make sure the rest of the room is none the wiser." Even though he still wasn't letting his guard down, he knew how to show his counterpart the comfort they needed. She rose a brow at him as she swung into the first steps. He knew what people needed in the moment and that made her sure he would be an excellent ruler.

"I take it you're not just new to this dance. May I have your name?" he asked.

She grinned slyly. "This is a masquerade and I enjoy keeping an air of mystery." He quirked his head at her. "Besides, I may be new here, but we've met before."

"Surely I would remember meeting someone like you. It's not every day someone chooses such a spin on our masquerade," he said, appraising her devil-like attire.

"Yes, well. They offered me something more angelic, but it just didn't suit me."

There, his lips pulling into a side-grin, she saw the facade drop only slightly. "Now I'm intrigued. If you would at least give me a hint."

She hummed to herself, drawing the moment out while he looked over her face for any sign. She chuckled. "It was only once, but quite recent."

"I hope you'll forgive me, but I meet new people almost every day."

"Yes, well, I'm hoping I at least stood out a little from the masses."

He sighed heavily and looked up as if searching for the answer.

"You were away from home," she said. "You were with your men."

"That still doesn't help," he said with a chuckle.

She jokingly scoffed. "Honestly, Luca. After the adventure we had? Do girls from faraway lands take you on illegal boat rides in the middle of the night all the time?"

"Alessa!" His grip tightened around her waist and a pleasant thrill ran from her limbs to the tips of her fingers. His face broke out into a stellar smile and he seemed to glow from the inside. His mask shattered, but he was unable to utter more than a surprised guffaw.

"Your shock is a good one, right? Not a 'Why are you stalking me' kind of shock?"

"Yes." He shook his head. "I mean, no. I just...I can't believe you're here." She found her rhythm and as he twirled her across the floor, she became more relaxed. "This is definitely a good shock. I went in dreading this night, and now you're here." He glanced around the room quickly before meeting her eyes again. "I have a surprise up my sleeve as well. Follow my lead."

"As if I haven't been doing that this entire—" She let out a small squeak as he propelled her through the nearest door and out onto the balcony. She steadied herself on his shoulders as they came to a stop and she couldn't help but laugh. "Nice moves."

"Thank you," he said. He took her hand and lead her over to the railing. "It's so good to see you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you've come."

Alessa explained what happened with Maxwell, excluding the details of her depressive fit beforehand. He didn't need to know how desperately lonely she was. He stood staring at her, rapt with attention, hand lingering on hers at the rail.

"So now that we've got that out of the way, why don't you tell me more about Cordonia. This place is beautiful, Luca." She looked out over the gardens and then beyond the wall to the twinkling city.

His voice sounded warm when he finally replied, telling her all that he could about his home and his role there. It wasn't long before she had him reminiscing about childhood adventures in the maze with Drake. She laughed as she tried to imagine them as little boys, coming up empty when she tried to view Luca as someone obstinate and willing to follow someone as jaded as Drake.

"Rebel Luca, I can't even picture it." He beamed at her and shrugged his shoulders, so much more bashful than she remembered him. "Though I'm more surprised to hear that Drake has ever known how to have fun." She couldn't help but narrow her eyes in the direction of the ballroom. She wouldn't be forgetting that conversation anytime soon.

"Drake's great!" Luca looked a little too insistent and she rose her brows. "Honestly, he's the most loyal person I've ever met. Around all of this," he motioned back toward the ballroom, "he can get a little insufferable. If you got to know him, you wouldn't think he doesn't know how to have fun."

She mulled it over. It was hard not to take his word for it with him looking at her like that, but for Luca, she would try to tone down her defensiveness in the future. After a few moments of silence, he held out his hands to her, face falling into something resembling regret.

"We should head back in before too many people notice we're missing," he said.

She took his hand and let him position her back into their dancing stance. "If we must."

"We must," he said, and his face became composed again at the same time that he whirled her back into the glaring lights of the ballroom.

She sighed. "So, how are you handling all of this?"

"Thrust into a different world, and you're worried about how I'm faring? You're something else, Alessa."

"So they tell me." She squeezed his hand. "Don't deflect. That's why I'm here, I want to make sure you're okay."

"Is that the only reason?" He searched her eyes, hopeful. She didn't miss the fact that he still didn't answer her question.

Her heart stuttered as the music started to wind down. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm at a loss to be able to whisk you away if we need a chat?"

He frowned slightly. "Things are different here, Alessa."

"I suppose they are." A large grin crept slowly onto her face as they whirled past the door they had slipped through earlier, the cool air nipping at the ankles. "Unless…"

"Unless?" He looked to be fighting off his own smile, trying and failing to keep his composure while being watched. "That is the same look on your face you had when you decided to commandeer a boat in the middle of the night."

"I want to see this maze of yours. I'm going to be there, waiting, twenty minutes after everyone goes to bed tonight." That familiar thrill rushed up and bloomed into her cheeks. She chased it.

"Alessa, I—"

"I want to see this maze, and I want to meet this rebel Luca. I know you think you need to keep appearances, being a Prince and all, but I have a feeling this other side of you is just as important." The music stopped and she could hear heels clicking on approach. "Meet me or don't. Either way, I'm on a mission to find this tree of yours." They parted and she curtsied as he bowed, unblinking, eyes locked on each other.

She turned and walked away, but she could feel his eyes on her as she searched the room for Maxwell.


	3. Daydreams and Gardenscapes

She stood in the room that had been designated to her, back flush to the wall with the door cracked. It had been silent for at least a half hour, and her heart raced as she imagined every different scenario in which Luca was already waiting outside for her, on his way to her, or cursing himself still in his room. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as it worked into a large smile. Even if he wasn't able to make it, she was just happy to be escaping the stuffy mansion for a bit. The enormous room around her was somehow suffocating. The thought of sneaking out, with or without Luca, was exhilarating.

She took one more peek into the hallway before slipping her shoes off and working her way out of her room at a snail's pace. The door closed louder than she expected and she winced as she turned around to hurry away in case someone had heard. As she turned the corner, she barreled into something sturdy.

"Oh!" She bounced back but Drake caught her arms before she could tumble. "Sorry," she whispered. She smiled guiltily up at him.

"If you're going to sneak out, you should probably be a little quieter," he said.

She rolled her eyes and shook her shoes at him as he let her go and wiped his hands on his shirt. "I was trying. What are you doing roaming the halls?"

"I was just coming from my room to create a distraction for Luca so he could meet you. You're welcome, by the way."

Her eyes widened, looking from him to the door behind him. He must have just left his room the moment she rounded the corner. No wonder she didn't hear him. "Oh. Thank you, Drake."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's not all benevolence, anyway. The food at these ridiculous parties isn't enough to feed a real person. It's amazing these nobles don't go floating away the second they step outside. I'm going to go raid the kitchens."

Alessa's stomach growled, more noticeable in their quiet surroundings. She put her free hand on her middle and they both exchanged amused looks. "You've got me there. I'm dying for a burger right now, but…"

"But Prince Charming is waiting for you, I get it." He looked up and down the hallway. "Go down the stairs and take three lefts. You shouldn't run into anyone, and those doors will lead you to the general area you're looking for." He took a deep breath and scrutinized her for a moment. She met his gaze, patient on the outside, frustrated on the inside. What was he looking for?

"He's taking you to the maze?" he asked.

"Yes."

He shook his head and fixed his jaw. "You should go before the next guard rotation."

"Okay." She didn't know what to think of his scrutiny. "Thanks again, Drake."

He nodded tersely before brushing by her, walking away with a confident stride. He didn't try to muffle his footsteps at all. She watched him for a moment before turning around and heading toward the staircase. She couldn't help but think of Luca telling her how great Drake is. He obviously had some semblance of loyalty, but she still found the friendship between the two strange. At the same time as he turned the corner at the far end of the hall, she disappeared from view, but not before looking back over their shoulders once more.

* * *

Alessa waited for a good twenty minutes for Luca to arrive, but she didn't have anything to complain about. The gardens were even more beautiful up close. She barely remembered walking by them upon first arriving. At night, the whole place glowed and the flowers looked enchanting, inviting in a way flowers never came across to her before. She stepped closer to the maze and breathed into some of the deep purple flowers that lined the entrance.

"Those were my mother's favorite."

She whipped around at Luca's voice. He stood about ten feet away with his arms behind his back, admiring her. His eyes glittered behind his soft smile.

"I was beginning to think Drake wasn't up to the task of getting you out here," she said, and approached him casually.

"Oh, don't ever underestimate Drake. He's always up for a challenge."

The corner of her lips tugged up and to the side. "This place is beautiful, Luca. Your mother had impeccable taste."

"Thank you. This place is very special to me."

She mirrored him as she stepped closer, her hands intertwining behind her back as she looked up at him. "So this is where you played maze-tag, huh?"

"It is. I suppose you might think it's childish, but it was some of the most fun I've ever had." He looked wistfully over her shoulder before meeting her eyes again, the picture of restraint.

"Well, in that case." She brought her hands back around, pushed softly off from him, and then continued to walk backwards away from him. "Tag. You're it!"

Luca looked stunned for a moment, losing his facade completely before busting into a grin. "Cheater."

Her mouth dropped and she mouthed, "Me?" in mock insult before peeling off her shoes and turning around to dash through the maze entrance. She heard him yell her name behind her, but she only hiked up her dress and ran faster. The lawn beneath her bare feet was perfectly manicured and rolled, and it felt like running on a plush rug more than it did earth beneath her. She could hear Luca tearing through the maze through the drumming in her ears.

When she reached a dead end, she stooped down and backtracked as quietly as she could. She could no longer hear Luca's footfalls over her own heavy breathing. When was the last time she had torn around like this? Her lungs ached and her muscles protested, but she merely rubbed at her arms as if to comfort them. It had been too long, she needed more of this.

"Where are you?" His voice on the other side of the hedges sent a pleasant chill down her spine and she rubbed at her arms a little harder. She peeked around the corner to see him down aways with his back turned to her. She crossed the path adjacent and whistled before tearing down the path away from him. "I'm going to get you!" She lifted her legs higher and gave a slight screech of laughter. He sounded close.

She took turn by turn without thought, the wind tearing her pieces of hair out of her complicated updo. She stopped abruptly when she saw the maze open up to a large section and gasped. The tree. It was lit up, but didn't need the lights to amplify its magical glow. It stood tall and healthy with a swing hanging invitingly from one of its thick branches. Alessa couldn't help but approach the scene slowly, taking the sight in, reminding herself that this was all designed by Luca's mother. The lady had known how to make an impression.

Luca burst out of the hedges behind her. "There you are!"

"Oh no, you don't. I'm going to win!" She broke into a run again, her competitive streak getting the best of her. She was only a few feet away from the tree when Luca barreled into her, tripping and sending them both to the ground, rolling until they stopped at the base of the tree.

Sprawled out in the grass, she looked down into his panic-stricken face. "Alessa, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

She burst into a fit of giggles that helped to relieve some of the tension in his face. "I'm fine. It's not often someone gets the better of me, Luca. I'm impressed, but I still win."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I'm on top, obviously."

His cheeks turned pink but he laughed. "It feels so right to be around you."

"Good." She snaked her fingers to the back of his neck and plunged down to press her lips to his. He took her face in his hands and moved his lips against hers, pulling her closer for a moment before pushing back and shaking his head.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She moved off of him settled next to him while he sat up and looked at her sadly. "I don't know what's going to happen, and I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled and shook her head at him. "I have no illusions. I know I'm not qualified to be Queen of Cordonia." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, soft and sweet this time, before pulling back again. "I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing. You're not going to hurt me."

"What is it about you that makes me want to break all of the rules?"

She beamed. "I think you need a little more of that in your life."

He reached across and took her hand, watching her as he linked their fingers together. "I think you're right. Thank you for this, Alessa. It was completely unexpected, and yet, exactly what I needed."

"Me too."

* * *

When Alessa made it back to her room she noticed a paper bag sitting outside of her door. She snatched it between tentative fingers and slipped back into the safety of her room. She walked the bag over to the nearest table and stared at it for a moment. Since living in New York, things like this left alarm bells ringing in her brain, but what was she going to do? She didn't have the willpower to leave it alone, she needed to know what was inside of it.

Knowing a careful hand would be too late no matter what it was, she unraveled the bag and lifted it upside down to dump the contents onto the table. A thick sandwich wrapped in saran wrap smacked onto the marble top and she stared at it just as she had to the bag. The wheels churned in her head for a good minute before dawning set on her. Her eyebrow and lip quirked up at the same time.

"Thanks, grumpy."


End file.
